


Blood on the Snow

by katsa5



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Divergence - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, Canon Rewrite, Character Study, Church of Seiros (Fire Emblem), During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), I wrote this for Ferdinand but you can read it too, M/M, Melancholy, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, looking for beta, silver snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsa5/pseuds/katsa5
Summary: A young noble against an EmpireSliver Snow: Ferdinand's Story
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested Listening:  
> Check out the Spotify Playlist "Blood on the Snow". Got a song to suggest? Send it over!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/31E5MCZq0cWXyCPPpShp4j?si=wm_VoxEyRD-MWsv7Y7l85A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedication: Wadafics, Elasmosaurus, Axefaire, and Nyuuron. Thank you for your support! And listening to me go blah blah with ideas.

_The young man flung the lance from hand to hand, becoming accustomed to the training spear's wood shaft within his grip. It was cheap wood, and it felt like it as well being so light and imbalanced. Out of boredom, he began spinning it around and about him. His hands started deftly twisting about. His short, bright red hair flowed along in his spin. His copper eyes shown brightly at the fun he was having. Some of the younger students were stopping to stare, and his ego swelled at the attention. The maneuvering became increasingly complex as he moved his body slowly with it as if beginning a dance._

_He did not notice someone approaching him. Byleth Eisner, his instructor, was entering the small arena to begin the lesson plan. Even while standing next to him, he was seemingly uninterested in Ferdinand’s display as the youth maintained his steady fast speed and entertaining other students watched from the railed walkway. In one controlled motion, Byleth unsheathed his dagger and held it outward to the side with a nonchalant poke, catching the spinning lance with a loud clang. The sudden interruption caused Ferdinand to slip forward, the lance snapping back against and then away from his hands._

_“Sorry for interrupting your show.” Byleth flatly stated, replacing his dagger. “Time for your practice.”_

_Ferdinand chased after the lance. “Shouldn't that count as a practice? I was doing great.”_

_“Flourish doesn’t serve a purpose in battle.”_

_“Yes, it can,” Ferdinand argued. “I could have shown you.”_

_Byleth curved one corner of his mouth in a half-smile. “Is that so?” As Ferdinand snapped his lance up from the arena floor, Byleth readied his. “If flourish has a place in battle, then go ahead and show me. If you are referring to a taunt, that won’t be necessary as you already have the enemy’s attention.”_

_Ferdinand regripped the lance, “Presentation is important for morale and establishing dominance, am I correct?” He swung broadly._

_And Byleth did not even move the lance but instead caught Ferdinand again with the dagger. “You are. However, you must remember that with any strategy,” he turned the shaft of the lance with a curve of his blade and twist of his arm. “there are consequences.” It was like he twisted about both lance and fighter in one motion. The lance fell aside, causing Ferdinand to tumble. The students watching started laughing. “Name some examples of some consequences for this strategy?”_

_Embarrassed, Ferdinand sat cross-legged and arms tightly crossed, grumbling with a pout, “Looking like an idiot for failing.”_

_Byleth chuckled, “True, but not what I'm looking for. I was looking for exposing weaknesses.” He had a small smile, feeling sorry for the boy with a bruised ego. This time, he sheathed the dagger and approached him, picking up the training lance along the way, and then knelt before Ferdinand. “You have been practicing quite a bit lately. Let’s show these other students what you can really do. How you really fight.” He handed the lance to Ferdinand, who accepted the weapon as he began to stand again in response._ _With a fluid, tested turn, Byleth stepped into a waiting stance, his spear whipping out as dirt ground underfoot as he sent a challenging expression with a nod. On that, Ferdinand smirked with a reflected look of enthusiastic gleam in his own amber eyes, and he ran forward in a charge. Their weapons clashed with the sounds of metallic lightning._

_From the beginning, it was always clear that the Professor enjoyed fighting. It was in the sparkle in his gray eyes, the faint upturn of the corner of his mouth, and in the tiny movements of his fingers upon his weapon. It was infectious. Ferdinand could feel it. The Professor moved about with the precision of a violent dancer. The stances and movements from previous instructors and books that taught Ferdinand were barely there. They were all his own. For the first few months of instruction, Ferdinand resented the very frequent, almost constant skirmishes. If it wasn't an arena tournament, it was out in the grasslands confirming reports of bandits, violently if need be. Nowadays, he understood why. The Professor ran on seamless wisdom and instinct. That came from experience. Ferdinand wondered how much he reflected that or how far away he was._

_“Keep your focus, Ferdinand.” The Professor admonished, bringing the younger man back._

_The lances twisted about, and the blades tangled together, metal grinding loudly. The two men shoved against one another, shoulder to shoulder. With raising veracity, Ferdinand kept pushing forward, almost bending the shaft of the lance, breaking a sweat across his brow while Byleth seemed barely phased. “Professor!” Ferdinand growled, “What in the flames!”_

_“I’m waiting to see what you will do.” With a snap in his mind, Ferdinand instantly knew what to do next. He widened his grasp and shoved the shaft of the lance forward, causing the lance to twist Byleth’s grip awkwardly. Then Ferdinand hooked a leg around Byleth’s and pulled it out from under him, causing the Professor to stumble back, and then Ferdinand shoved him to the ground with a knee on stomach and lance shaft across his chest. “Good.” By then, when Ferdinand began releasing his focus, he heard the loud applause of students and combatants that all had stopped to watch. “Do you see? You don’t need those flourishes. You are great on your own, and they see that.” Ferdinand sheepishly blushed._

* * *

Everything was on fire.

Their armored hands grasped his shoulders, forcing him upon his knees in the blood-soaked mud. His arms were twisted behind and tied with rope. His school uniform was slashed and torn at different places. His shoddily thrown-together armor pieces were barely hanging off him now. Miraculously he was uninjured. 

It was like the world was being destroyed all around him. The heat of the fire burned at his face and arms. The sounds of slashing and screaming were constant. Occasionally, he heard savage cheering after the sound of flesh tearing, making him nauseous. Discarded weapons and armor laid about the earth and viscera. Blood was everywhere. The monastery was now nothing more than a torn-down slaughterhouse.

Two familiar boots stood before him. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the sneering, the taunting, and whatever tortures to come. “The great Ferdinand von Aegir. Former noble of Adrestia. Traitor to the Emperor herself.” Ferdinand sat silently. He would be lying to himself if this silence was out of defiance; he had nothing to say. Nothing to argue nor offer. The Professor was gone. The monastery burned about him. Every friend was gone. His family and honor were all gone. All that remained was this failure. “Where is your pride now, Ferdinand? Where is that greatness you said you had? Did all it die with the knights?” He firmly lifted Ferdinand’s face by grasping his chin, staring at him eye to eye. “Are you prepared to grovel for your life?”

Ferdinand continued to sit silent, not even flinching.

Hubert smirked, releasing him. “As refreshing as this is, silence will not save you. Several empire generals have lost their lives because of you. Nothing to say to that?” Ferdinand stared ahead. “Is this how you wish to die? Alone? In humiliating defeat?”

Ferdinand continued to stare.

By now, Hubert had begun pacing a few steps in front of him as if silently contemplating. Ferdinand was sure that if he looked at him, all he would see is his bemusement, enjoying immensely that the boy who constantly antagonized him was now at his mercy. 

“Release him,” he ordered. Ferdinand's breathing stopped. With a slash and snap of the ropes, Ferdinand’s arms fell free. “Our Lady has deemed you worthy of another chance.” He held out his hand to him. “As do I.”

Ferdinand stared into Hubert’s eyes, searching for an answer. The condescension that was always present before he was gone. How could this be? He never expected Hubert, of all people, to be the one to spare him. His mind wandered back over their time together; the fighting, the bickering, the taunting, and now this man was saying he was impressed with him? What clue was there to indicate any of this now? It was insulting to ask why, let alone make demands, but he was still confused, “For what. . . Why. . . has she made such a decision?”

“You had put up a strong fight. There seems to be more to you than just bragging.” 

“I betray Edelgard, and you were impressed? Was this a joke?” “You were willing to die for a cause. That impressed me.” Could he return to the Empire? Should he? Did he have a choice? If it weren't for his continued breathing, he still felt that he had already been dealt a death blow. Even those breaths he took felt borrowed. He slowly accepted Hubert’s hand, and the dark mage helped him to his feet. “You don’t have anything to fear.” Hubert stoically reassured as Ferdinand stood before him, hand in hand, “It's over. We’re going home. Together.”

Ferdinand tried forcing a smile, resulting in barely a faint glimmer of one at him, “I would like that.”


	2. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enbarr: Years Later

Ferdinand rolled the vellum papers into their leather wraps, tying each securely with an ornate knot decorated with a double-headed eagle insignia charm. There were four rolls total in his satchel. Leaving it at his writing desk by the window in the living room floor, he returned to his bedroom upstairs to finish preparing. In front of the wood-framed mirror on his oak dresser, he tied part of his shoulder-length hair back and then straightened his blue vest and white sleeves. It was another day at court, and the prime minister needed to look perfect.

A shift sounded from his four-post bed where a naked Hubert was groaning, barely awake. He rubbed his eyes. “You should’ve woken me. I could go with you.” 

Ferdinand smiled at him, “You barely slept.” He combed the long, dark hair from his forehead and kissed it. “Go back to sleep, darling. I’ll see you soon.”

Hubert angled up his head to steal a kiss from Ferdinand’s lips, and then he rolled over onto his stomach and instantly dropped back into slumber. The cream-colored linen sheets were unintentionally pulled along with his arms, revealing his nude back. An outline of ribs shown through pale skin that old stab wounds and slashes had scarred. Ferdinand resisted the strong urge to touch him, for giving in to such a temptation would not allow him to leave.

The morning sun was barely breaking the crimson horizon when he completed his preparations. By the front door, he checked his red hair in the mirror one more time. Then he secured his cloak over his coat. The rain was expected today. He paused as he continued to stare at the mirror. His shoulders felt tense under the satchel. He repeatedly ensured that his eyes did not betray the growing melancholy that had been in his heart like weeds in a flower garden. Even so, could anyone see it? On that, he closed his eyes and paused to listen to his heartbeat and breathing.

Enbarr’s Main Street was still quiet. However, some of the shopkeepers were beginning to shuffle behind their closed doors. Door lights were being removed or clamped off while window curtains or covers were being opened, like a change of shift or guard to greet the day. Ferdinand used to love this time of the morning. There was a time when he would either walk the city streets or ride Cyprus through the green hills at the break of dawn. He loved watching the world come alive all around him. Nowadays, it was no longer safe. Cyprus has a long scar on her left flank from a bandit’s sword, and Ferdinand kept his face covered at certain streets as his ears became filled with other concerns to address at court. One of them was in his satchel.

Enbarr is still a beautiful city, but it was falling apart. The cobblestone streets were becoming more littered. The tall buildings of cut stone were beginning to open their stores. Many of them had broken glass windows or torn frames. Walking by, Ferdinand noticed that a man that was sprawled in an alley as he walked by appearing like either a drunk or a corpse. No one seemed to notice, much less bothered to check. The outdoor marketplace that was all about the wide-open forum surrounding the clock tower was opening. The Courts building was one of many to overlook the markets. Merchants were opening the wooden stalls and began arranging their displays. There were fewer today than yesterday. And yesterday was fewer still. 

Mercenaries were in high demand, walking alongside patrons that could afford them. Military officers have been extremely busy delegating bandit reports. With so many soldiers in the city and so few law enforcement, it had been a constant negotiation to secure sources to ensure safety. To assist, Ferdinand had taken on a few of those assignments himself. Many of those reporting the crimes accused the soldiers themselves. However, Hubert had been quick to point out that overall dissatisfaction resulted in every soldier becoming charged. Yet, no one could ignore the evidence of either side.

Meanwhile, at the Courts, the military generals and the economists demanded Edelgard’s approval$ again for the reallocating of resources for the upcoming month. The Economics Minister was always demanding Edelgard’s attention to the spiraling finances of the empire. The general was constantly countering with reminding all of what is needed to further their great empire against Faerghas. If it weren't for their situation growing so dire, Ferdinand might have found their debates metaphorical. Hubert found it amusing. Ferdinand himself had tried multiple times to broker a peaceful compromise between the two. The wall was too stubborn to breach.

Ferdinand was going to have to deal with them again today.

A familiar smell lingered through the courtroom street. The bakery was opening. The front door was opened by a sunnily smiling woman, releasing the scent of fresh bread. “Good morning, Lord Aegir!” the middle-aged woman in a floor-length, poofy dress of white and navy stripes, whose blonde hair was tied in a handkerchief, greeted Ferdinand. She carried two yellow, wicker baskets very full of bread loaves. The warmth seems to radiate from them, much like the Baker.

“Good Morning, Mrs. Jamison.” He responded, “There’s no need for the formalities.”

“Nonsense! After everything you’ve done, You’re still a Lord, no matter what her high-and-mighty says.” She placed the baskets in frames of wood that held the doors open. “I have your lunch right here. The usual.”

The middle-aged woman presented him the wrapped in cheesecloth loaf of still warm, soft brown bread. A slice of white cheese was wrapped alongside it. “I have something for you.” She smiled as she reached upon a shelf behind her. “It’s another cabinet meeting today, yes?”

“It is.”

“Ah, wonderful! Lots of hungry stomachs are good news for me.” Then she humorously feigned her concern, “But bad news for you.”

“It might be a short one today.”

“Aww, honey, don't kid yourself. Those windbags love hearing themselves talk.” She had a small, silk-wrapped package in her hands. “This is for you. The Peony just released a new tea; lavender and lemon. She shared a bag with me last night, saying it’s great for stress.” She placed the small bundle on top of Ferdinand’s bread, “You need it more than I do.”

Ferdinand smiled brightly, “How generous of you.”

“Nonsense. It’s the least I could do for my favorite, most handsome regular.”

“That is not -.”   
His words were interrupted by a scream. They both turned, searching for the source. The woman’s husband ran behind them seconds later, with half of his face still lathered from an interrupted shave.  
Five doors down, a trail of dried, thick mud footsteps was down the front stoop steps. A young woman in a yellow dress ran panicking circles in the street, “Violet! Violet! Where are you!” 

Ferdinand sighed in resignation and anger: another kidnapping this week. If there was one issue that Ferdinand would fight for with all of his might, it was the kidnappings. It began with a random person once every year, but it escalated to young people, even children, maybe twice a month. It was beyond reprehensible! Yet it seemed no one in local law enforcement was paying attention, all the while the government was too busy counting resources to pay attention.

Ferdinand took out his small notebook and wrote down all the details he could see of the event. He knew the mother and child in passing, so the profile was more straightforward this time. His notebook was more than half-full. The kidnappings were the third paper in his satchel; he would make sure all of the courts did something about them today.

The court was a huge room. Rows upon rows of matching woods tables and seats were arranged in a descending order around the empty floor: the well. It stood before an ornate with carvings bench for the Judge. Behind that, raised behind the judge like an overseeing goddess, was a throne for the Emporer. The walls and furniture were extremely bare. Minor discoloration still revealed where old banners of old noble families once hung. The Aegir banner used to be by the door. By the time Ferdinand had completed the seating count, officials had begun to arrive. Men and women in different states of dress convened in the main lobby directly outside. The verbal din was like an atmospheric layer to the previously quiet court building. The maroon carpet muted the footsteps. Their manners to each other were so cordial and civil that it amused Ferdinand to think that they’ll be at each other’s throats in a matter of minutes.

When the speaking suddenly dropped, that was his cue. Ferdinand opened the front doors to the courtroom for their majesty. 

The crowds parted for the Emporer. Dressed in her crimson red garb, Edelgard Hresvelg, her violet eyes like steel, was a presence like a force. She wasted no time with words or acknowledgment as she, with Hubert Vestra by her side like a protective shadow, approached the open doors. Ferdinand bowed before her, “Ready for your presence, your Highness.” 

Edelgard smiled at him, “Cordial as always, Prime Minister. We shall proceed.” Ferdinand smiled back as the three of them opened the doors.

The three walked together to Edelgard’s throne. From there, Ferdinand proceeded to the Prime Minister’s table by the judge. Hubert stood by Edelgard’s side as she sat upon the throne. Upon that, the doors opened and allowed everyone to their seats. The judge was the last to enter. The gavel hammered three times, silencing the noise as everyone chose a seat. “Prime Minister, if you please?”

Ferdinand uncoiled a vellum sheet as he approached the floor, “On the docket today, we will be discussing the. . . Request for additional funds towards military research.” The groaning was nearly court-wide. “I understand your frustration, everyone, but new developments seem to have arisen.”

Edelgard leaned back in her throne.

“Such as?” a woman asked.

A man stood up, Economics Miniter Thompson, “There’s no way you can justify this! Our economy is already being bled dry, and now you want more?! Adrestia’s finances are hanging by a thread because of our emperor’s anti-class bullshit!” He turned his glare towards Edelgard, “You have a lot of nerve, woman!”

Hubert took a step forward, but Ferdinand was already on the move, glaring at the standing man as he stood firmly in between him and Edelgard, “You will not disrespect her majesty. Stand down.”

“What are you going to do about it, you prancing dandy!”

A booming voice sounded from the other side, “Shut your mouth. You are making a fool of yourself.” A huge muscular man in a grey uniform stood. A wide array of medals hung from his chest. General Wilhelm. “Our Prime Minister had seen more war before his first drink than you had your entire life. He knows what we’re fighting against daily.” Minister Thompson sat down with a grumble.

He turned to the judge and Edelgard and bowed low to them. “I was the one who submitted the request. My soldiers are maintaining our borders, but that is currently all they can do. The kingdom of Faerghas is becoming bolder. We have the numbers, but I believe that we can overpower the northern barbarians with a technological edge.

The judge folded his hands, “We’ve heard both of your concerns. Repeatedly. Why should our decision be different this time?”

“I propose only a ten percent increase. Plans have been adjusted to use raw materials and resources come from Adrestian locations. Doing so will increase efficiency and income.” He turned to the grumbling minister. “Will that satisfy your concerns, Minister Thompson?”

Minister Thompson gave a very reluctant nod. “For now.”

“Then it's settled at a temporary increase to become permanent upon change of results.” The Judge announced. On the gavel strike, Ferdinand passed the vellum to Hubert, who then presented it before Edelgard. With a quick glance, she methodically signed it with her goose quill.

“Next on the docket,” Ferdinand removed another vellum paper. “The developing relations with Almayra.” 

“That needs to be rephrased.” A woman’s voice said, “Developing relations with House Reigan.” Heads turned. Lady Anna, a former noble now Diplomat, “If I may be bold, your Majesty, but were not all three of you former classmates with the new Head of House, Claude Reigan? Surely one of you can appeal to him.”

Ferdinand answered her, “Lord Reigan is a complex man. He would not simply agree because we asked.” On that, he turned to Edelgard, who gave him a nod. “However, plans are currently being prepared for diplomacy with the Alliance, which Lord Reigan leads. He can be spoken to then.”

“I see. You are very kind, and I appreciate you hearing me.” She bowed before the Empress. “Thank you, my Empress.”

The Judge readied the gavel again, “Until further notice, the matter of Almayra alliance is-.”

“Not just yet!” The hoarse voice from the Minister of Security asked. “I fail to see how House Reigan could benefit the empire.”

Lady Anna answered, “He has familial ties to their royalty, which could benefit the diplomats.”

“Fine. Then at least assure us that Almayra is currently being watched, at least.”

For the first time, Hubert answered, “Of course.” No one was going to contend with a Vestra. 

Until that hoarse voice continued, “How closely?” 

Ferdinand answered, “That question is reserved for the Military Discussions.”

“I disagree.” He continued in a raising tone of self-superiority, “It’s in everyone’s best interest to know what enemies are planning. This is especially true of Almayra, as they’ve been known to be sneaky.”

Ferdinand calmly responded with an eye roll, “Only in one storybook by a racist.”

“Even so, now we know the possibility exists, we have to address it.”

Minister Thompson responded, “If that writer also wrote about that Pegasi love fucking princesses, are you going to address that?” Laughter from a few started to erupt.

This time, the slamming gavel noises were not from the Judge but from Ferdinand’s slamming of an upturned wooden cup, “Enough! We’re not here to act like children. We need to keep our focus!”

Minister Thompson snarled, “That means a lot coming from a child!”

Another man yelled, “A child that knows way more than you do.” 

The minister yelled back, “A horse knows more than you do.”

“Go address your ass to my foot.”

“I’ll address your thot wife.” 

On that, the other man leaped at him.

With lightning speed, Ferdinand angrily wedged himself in between them, pushing both apart. Others jumped into either aid in pulling apart the two or to contribute to the punches.  
As the voices erupted again. “Order! Order!” The judge’s voice was practically yelling as he slammed the gavel repeatedly.

Edelgard stood up, and the room fell silent. “I believe a recess is in order.”

“One hour.” The Judge continued. “Minister Thompson and Lawrenz Ward, any more trouble from either of you, even the slightest word, and you will be banned from the courts!”

Ferdinand slammed the door open to the washroom, growling wordlessly under his breath as he chose a bucket to stand over. The door behind him didn’t even close. “Yes, Hubert.” He muttered. The dark man gave a familiar chuckle. “You snuck up on me way too much as kids. I can sense you coming.”

Hubert smiled as he stood next to him, leaning so close he only had to turn his head slightly to breathe against Ferdinand’s neck, which he did, “Oh, you can, darling? Shall we put that to the test?”

Ferdinand pressed his elbow against the wall as he leaned upon his hand with a growl of annoyance, “They have no sense of priority! There’s a war happening, and they want to insult each other and fight.” 

Hubert removed his gloves, revealing his scarred, blackened hands, and started using the same bucket. “They want to focus on what they can control, and it's certainly not this war.”

“I suppose. It's all just seemed like time wasted.”

Hubert smiled, “No matter what, you are a joy to watch.”

Ferdinand turned towards Hubert to be cheek to cheek with him, and their faces were now so close that their lips could almost teasingly kiss. “You keep flattering me, Hubert, and we may have to take advantage of an empty office.” 

Hubert just grinned.

Ferdinand readjusted his clothing as he finished. “I know that smile; you're planning something.”

“Possibly.”

“Another intel mission?"

“No.”

“You are annoyingly vague.”

“Or I'm just irritating you.”

Ferdinand rolled his eyes, “If some official winds up dead in a week, I won’t be surprised.”

Hubert gave his characteristic laugh of an evil specter, “With a single strike, I shall murder the officials that haunt Ferdinand’s dreams!” Ferdinand tried not to but failed as he broke into a loud laugh as both washed hands at the water basins. 

“I suppose it would not be proper to leave Edelgard alone with that den of vipers. She will kill them all.” Ferdinand joked as they both walked down the hallway. That’s when he noticed Hubert was still silently staring at him. “What? I’m serious, Hubert. What’s going on?”

In one smooth motion, Ferdinand felt a pull from Hubert as they both sidestepped towards the window and partially enveloped by the curtains for discretion. Ferdinand felt the gloved hand upon his own, and they interlocked their fingers together. “You prefer to be elsewhere, don’t you?”

“Huh? Why do you ask?”

Hubert shifted his weight as if he couldn't decide whether it was appropriate to bring his lover as close as he wanted, “You haven't been yourself lately.”

“What do you mean?”

“I couldn’t help but notice that -.”

Suddenly, a young in a sky blue dress was stopping person to person. Ferdinand knew her as Florence, the secretary to the Judge. “Minister Aiger, Minister Vestra, I am here to inform you that the remainder of the meeting was canceled.”

Ferdinand was in disbelief, “But that can’t be. We had one more discussion.”

“All received concerns have been addressed.”

Ferdinand knew he presented three to the judge. On that, he quickly returned to his satchel on his table. The Kidnappings Report was gone.

“I need to speak with the judge. There is a missing sheet.”

“He has already left for the civilian courts. I will try to pass the message on for you.” and she left quickly before Ferdinand could respond.

“It’s likely some clerical error,” Hubert reassured him. “Somebody will figure it out, and it’ll be argued about next meeting.” 

“It was important.” Ferdinand loudly sighed in resignation, leaning forward and resting upon Hubert’s shoulder. “It was right there! I don’t know what happened.”

“What was it about?” Hubert asked as he affectionately held his head.

“The Kidnappings Report.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ferdinand. They’ll find it.”

Ferdinand nuzzled his face into Hubert’s shoulder like a kitten. “I think I should draft another copy just in case. Maybe two.”

Hubert’s hand slid down Ferdinand’s hair to caress his temple to cheek to jaw, “And you said I'm a workaholic?”

“Seems that you are rubbing off on me.” 

“Minister Vestra,” an unsettlingly deep voice interrupted. “A word.”

In one smooth movement, Hubert parted from him, “It would seem I am being called.” His fingertips trailed down Ferdinand’s arm teasingly as he parted. “I will see you at tea, darling.” Ferdinand nodded, watching him leave for the open door held out for him by a man also dressed in black. The hand that held the doorknob had an encircling broken branches tattoo on it.

Ferdinand halted, staring at the man as he closed the door and seeing Edelgard and Hubert speak with him.

He recognized the tattoo, and his rage rose.

Trying to maintain his calm, Ferdinand returned to the secretary, who was by the door, “Excuse me, Ms. Florence, may I ask for your assistance again?”

“Minister Aegir, how may I help you?”

“Who is the man that Lady Edelgard is meeting with right now?”

Florence quickly scanned the paper schedule before her. “It is unlisted.”

“Did Hubert approve this meeting?”

“Why yes, he did.”

That was an obvious question. Only Hubert had the authority to approve a nameless stranger before the Empress. 

“Is something the matter?”

“No, no, everything is fine. I was just surprised.” He adjusted the paper in his arms. “May you write a message for her majesty for me?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Tell her that I will be taking a personal day.”

“Shall I write a message for Minister Vestra as well?”

Ferdinand paused before answering, “No, thank you.”

It took way too long to find those reports! As he took a long sip of tea, Ferdinand scribbled in his notebook all the information he needed as he shuffled through the missing persons' reports. He was lucky to have already heard of many of them.   
He was at the Peony Tea House, a small, cozy drink cafe. Despite its location in the extremely busy and cramped Merchant District, it kept a large, relaxing garden of flowers. Different kinds for different seasons. With the ending of fall, beautiful pansies and a rainbow of roses cozily crowded the outdoor tea tables and metal chairs to wicker. The tea house's interior was just as flowery, with comfortable, wooden furniture and large overstuffed pillows for lounging. No customer was ever rushed but encouraged to relax and enjoy the vast array of beverages and treats offered. The owner was behind the counter that displayed a rainbow of baskets upon baskets of different packaged teas. They had recently begun serving coffee, much to Hubert’s delight. 

This little tea house was their place. Being a short walk from the Government District, they frequented the place often together. The gardens reminded Ferdinand of the tea times they shared at Garreg Mach, and Hubert was happy to see Ferdinand happy. Over time though, people began to crowd the tea house for the chance to be near the ‘two jewels of the empire’. So the owners allowed the two to have a small party room upstairs for privacy. It wasn’t perfect privacy as there were open windows in the walls, but at least the two could converse freely.

Ferdinand muttered the readings to himself, “near the mountain ranges, and nothing had ever been stolen according to the merchants.” According to his experience, that usually meant one thing. Hiding.  
He knew that tattoo. He killed more than enough of them to recognize it anywhere. Why were their enemies here? Were they trying to make peace? That’s impossible! Peace goes against their pride and thirst for power. Even if it was so, why wasn’t he informed? Weren't drafting and forming treaties one of his responsibilities? It wasn’t like Edelgard to keep such personal things to herself.

Wait, he stopped. It was.

Ferdinand felt the anger overcome like a flash wave. He was such a fool! He freely gave his trust to them while they repeatedly betrayed his.

Hubert! The man with who he was sharing his life with kept this from him. Hubert could have all of the secrets in the world, but this was too much! He had to have known what they were doing all the while Ferdinand worked to stop them. How much was Hubert, the keeper of the Empire’s shadows, was working against his efforts? He wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t. It was indeed unrealistic to expect to be privy to every function of the empire. But not this! 

Ferdinand closed his eyes. Even so, Hubert is immeasurably dedicated to the Empire. He wouldn’t harm it this way without reason. He was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. He owed at least that much to the man he loves.   
As Ferdinand continued to read, a young brunette woman with black, thick-framed glasses poured the hot, golden-red rooibos tea. “Thank you, Ms. Mordecai.”

She smiled as she replaced the teapot, “I will bring Minister Vestra’s coffee when he arrives.” she paused as she looked at his uncharacteristically tense expression. “Is something the matter?”

“No, no, nothing. Just a . . . Bad news.”

“Goodness. What kind of-.” She was interrupted by footsteps climbing up the stairs. “That must be him now. I shall prepare his cup.” She quickly scurried away. 

Ferdinand was amused at her still-present fear of Hubert, not that the man had made it any easier. When he arrived, Ferdinand greeted him with a smile and a kiss. Hubert’s hand combed through his red hair. “I apologize for the delay. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” 

“Not at all.” Ferdinand sat at the table with him.

Hubert looked at his stack of papers. “I see you’ve been keeping yourself busy. May I see?”

Ferdinand nodded as he discreetly unfolded his map amongst the police reports.

“Hm.” Hubert read over the police deport he picked up. “Another one?” Ferdinand nodded.

Hubert sipped his hot coffee, meditatively enjoying the quiet as he did so. The only noise being the distant atmosphere of the cafe, and the occasional shuffling of Ferdinand’s papers.

It also felt wrong. “You seem quiet.”

“When were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?” He asked with a side-turning glance of his penetrating green eyes that Ferdinand would find seductive, but not now.

“Hubert, ” His hands began to fist, “That man that met with you and Edelgard has no discretion.”

Hubert didn’t move.

“Why was he there?”

Silently, he put down the coffee cup.

“Is it them? Please tell me it’s not true. That I'm wrong. You and Edelgard can not be working with Those Who Slither in the Dark.”

Hubert calmly leaned back, folding his arms in his front. Ferdinand knew the stance, feeling the heaviness of the attention wrapping around him as his green eyes pierce through him. If he was angry, and he hoped he was, he was ready to fight. If he weren’t, Ferdinand would gladly be compliant to whatever it was, “It’s true.”

Ferdinand let out a sigh through clenched teeth that had always reminded Hubert of a release of steam. Ferdinand was about to start yelling, “Can you tell me why? Or is it more secrecy?”

“It’s not your place to know.”

“Not my place? You are not the one who sees their families every day!” Ferdinand’s rage began to erupt like a kettle slowly boiling. “All those months of listening to me, watching me, all those times you said you had people helping with the investigation, all of it was a lie! You knew all this time. How stupid do you think I am!”

Hubert sighed, “Ferdinand, you're getting carried away again.”

“I am not even close to that yet! Did you have anything to do with you with that missing report?!”

“I was with you the whole time, you idiot!” Green eyes burned at Ferdinand, speaking in between tightly clenched teeth. “Don't forget where we are, Ferdinand. Keep. It. Quiet.”

Ferdinand’s face grew red for a brief moment. Then he calmed himself, understanding discretion. “Fine. Please, tell me why.”

“It’s war. Adrestia needs their resources. This arrangement is a necessity, nothing more.”

“What could they offer that’s worth civilian lives?”

“Ferdinand, General Wilhelm was not wrong. Three years to hold a border is not progress. We have to win this war. And that can’t always be achieved through talk. ‘They have an overabundance of magics and technologies that could be a huge advantage.”

Ferdinand held his head with a very quiet groan. “Have you forgotten where those came from?”

“No, I haven’t. Before you get so preoccupied with death, care to explain away all of the soldiers dying on the front lines while politicians argue?”

“All the more why we should be working towards peace, but every one of Edelgard’s moves takes us further away.”

“Lady Edelgard knows what has to be done. She has already made incredible sacrifices for Adrestia.”

“She doesn’t care about Adrestia! She just wanted to dominate!”

“That’s enough, Ferdinand.”

“Hardly! We are supposed to be fighting them, but they congregate anywhere they want to?! It’s like her majesty is letting her oppressors dominate her all over again?!”

“ENOUGH!” Hubert slammed his hands on the table as he shot up angrily before him, “You have no idea what we have to do to keep this empire together?!”

Ferdinand shot up in response, sharp glares equally meeting his. “I know, Hubert! Checks and balances! Compromises! Pulling strings! All that you do!”

“And that might mean being a friend to an enemy.”

“They are beyond enemies! They are monsters!"

The door creaked, and they both turned to see staring faces from the door and open window frames. Hubert sunk into the chair, sulking while angrily cursing, while Ferdinand brought on his most charming smile, “Sorry for the disturbance. It's nothing.”  
Feeling like a zoo animal, Hubert continued the argument under muttered breath. He angrily snarled, “This is why you’re not involved! You will do nothing but fight at every second! I don’t need your self-righteousness!”

Ferdinand felt surprised with how little those words hurt, likely from knowledge. However, he felt himself grow cold as the knot raised in his throat. The two continued to glare, “So that is it?”

“I . . . Lady Edelgard does not wish for your involvement.”

“Is that a command or just you?”

“That is what she wishes.”

“Then I know yours.” Ferdinand huffed, “You are right. I do not understand. I do not even want to.” With a very quick sip of his tea, Ferdinand stepped away from the table, his restraint obvious. “You have given me so much to think about, Minister Vestra.”

Hubert hung his head in exacerbation, “Darling, don’t be like this.”

“I will pay on the way out.” He said as he left.

“Ferdinand -.”

As Ferdinand rushed down the street towards the stables, his feelings and rational mind began to clash. Did Hubert indeed do anything wrong? As he said, they were at war. Maybe having Those Who Slither was better as friends rather than enemies. It would mean less to defeat after all. However, nothing changed the fact that they were exploiting his people, the people of their allies, as resources. He refused to tolerate that, and it completely baffled him that Edelgard and Hubert would not only tolerate but encourage it.

The blacksmith was next door to the stables. While Cyprus had a quick snack of grains, he chose a weapon to carry with him out to the fields. Lucky for him, an order of lances had recently been completed. The one he chose had a curved-down crescent blade like the armorslayer style blades. The moment his hand wrapped around the handle, Ferdinand felt a surging flood of familiarity, like seeing a very old friend or stepping into an old building. With careful movements, he began to twist about in a circle as he grasped the lance with both hands. 

He fought with words for years, but the lance was his first weapon.  
He began to spin the lance about in like a twirling baton. His hands moved in sequence to maintain the speed. He smiled to himself, happy to see how much he remembered. He pushed himself to go faster and faster until the lance was nothing more than a blur. Feet moved carefully to the open rink until he stood close to an iron-branded hitching post. With a single snap, he flung the lance out of its spin and into the wood, bashing against the iron. The sharp blade created sparks as it was drug across the iron that held it together. It bore deep gashes within the wood and scars upon the iron. 

Ferdinand felt an immediate rush of adrenaline. As if he passionately hated the post, Ferdinand repeatedly struck it with the spinning motions of his lance, barely muttering, “left, right, left. . .” Over time though, he kept pushing his body through the strain as he repeatedly attacked, leaving behind his goal of perfecting to just blind aggression. His hands and arms began to ache.

Suddenly, he felt a snap in his left arm and dropped the lance with a loud clank-a-lang upon the ground. He grabbed his arm, which felt fine to the touch so he must have only pulled a muscle.  
No more.

He leaned against the torn post. Hot tears fell down red, burning cheeks. How could everything, how could he have become so different? He returned to Empire in hopes of changing it for its people. His people. But it was a constant battle. Even his beloved seemed against him. The memory of Hubert’s skin against his own burned. “He said he loves me, ” he thought, “but he always had and always will love Edelgard and the Empire more.”

Was that so? 

It was. He couldn’t ignore it anymore. In power, in love, in everything, he continues to be nothing more than some opinion. An accessory to be occasionally applied? People suffer and die every day all around them, all while he could do nothing.

No more.

Ferdinand picked up the lance and stood up.

He returned to Cyprus, grabbing a curry comb along the way, and began to brush her. 

The day had been packed, so his time was limited, but he needed the time to himself. Free of the confines of the city, both horse and rider ran freely. Through the grasses, over the rolling hills, either against the wind or with it, horse and rider galloped freely at their highest speed. His hair and the loose fabrics of his clothes, along with the horse’s feathers and mane, flew straight back in the high winds. Its shadows were ever-present, but while on a horse, Enbarr felt far behind. His lance was securely strapped in the saddle holster. It might not have been becoming of a gentleman to appear armed, but it was a different world these days.

Suddenly, a small human in the distance was running towards him. Ferdinand quickly slowed as the figure revealed to be a girl in a dirty nightdress. Ferdinand gasped as he recognized her. “Violet!” he called to her.

As she ran faster, he knelt to her with open arms, and she, crying loudly, reached out for him and tightly hugged his neck. He held her protectively as she bawled in his shoulder. “Mr. Aegir! They were so many! I’m scared! I’m scared!”

“You are ok, Violet. I am here. They won’t hurt you.” Small, red, tear-stained eyes looked up at him as she shivered. Ferdinand undid his own sash and wrapped it about her shoulders, which was long enough to be a long scarf on her.

“There are others.” She said as she wrapped herself tightly in the sash.

“How many?”

“Two. They’ll kill them! You have to save them!”

“Where did they go?”

She pointed towards the mountains. 

Mustering his determination, he smiled at her with a confident gleam. “I will save them, Violet. I promise you.” He quickly looked aside. “See that tree? The lonely one by the fence? Wait there. I will come back for you with the others.”  
Violet nodded, and she ran to the landmark.

As Ferdinand mounted Cyprus and then readied his lance, he felt a stirring fire begin in his chest. Ferdinand’s eyes sparkled in determination as he smirked. It was reckless, stupid even. When was the last time he did something heroic? How Ferdinand dreaded incurring his lover’s wrath, but he needed to do what was right and pay their ‘allies’ a visit.

Ferdinand felt lucky that the encampment was in a small grove instead of up the mountainside, where Cyprus could’ve injured herself on the unstable rocks. From the hiding fort of ferns, he had been watching the three small flimsy tents for about ten minutes, seeing four people total. There were two people in chains about their wrists linked together and anchored to the support pole directly in-between two of the tents. Ferdinand did not know how to pick locks, so he searched for any hints of a key. None of the men had key rings on their person, and none of them jingled as they moved, so it's likely that the key was inside one of the tents.

The sunlight was sinking low, so Ferdinand had to act fast. Fortunately, by now, all four people had just sat down around the campfire. Ferdinand noted that the far side from him appeared flat; he’ll use that direction for the charge. If he goes now, he’ll be able to tackle the beak-masked magic casters first. With quiet footsteps, he led Cyprus by his side as they carefully moved to their position. With lance in hand, mounted, and a mind in focus, Ferdinand charged.

One of the casters only had enough time to ask ‘huh?’ before receiving a torso and face full of hooves. The other was decapitated by Ferdinand’s broad swing, the body still sitting with his head rolling within its hood upon the ground. Of the remaining two, one jumped away and ran. The other made a roaring leap at Ferdinand with a dagger out. He and the horse quickly side-stepped, and Ferdinand made another lance swing. The man screamed as his arm fell to the ground. Ferdinand shot his eyes up to search for the running man. He was nowhere to be seen. Until he heard a groan. The running man was pinned underneath the chained, middle-aged man, who was using his chain to tie up the man’s arms. Ferdinand dismounted, unsheathing his dagger.   
“I think the honor belongs to you.” he offered the dagger. 

The man shook his head. “I won't kill him. We’ll take him back for questioning.” He then used the dagger to pin the overlapping links of the chain together. 

With an index finger to his cheek and a smirk that was more sunny than sly, Ferdinand nodded his approval and then turned his eyes towards the man underneath. “That's very generous of him, don’t you think? Tell us where the key is, and I might follow his example and consider not dragging you back behind my horse.” The threat was compounded by the man lifting the chains high enough to bend backwards.

The man visibly flinched, yelling as the strain threatened to break him, “The main tent! On a table!”

Ferdinand ran to search the tent.

  
The sun was almost set. Violet hugged her knees as she nestled in between the tree roots. It was getting cold, but she can stand it. The blue night sky was scary, and so was being alone, but she was brave. She continued to scan the wide-open fields before the mountains, waiting for Ferdinand.

Breaking through the noise of crickets, she heard horse beats. With a smile, she stood up to see a dab of familiar red hair in the distance. “Mr. Aegir!” she called out to him.

Cyprus was at a steady trot. Ferdinand had previously nudged the saddle a bit forward, allowing more room for the man to sit behind him with the child in his lap. The prisoner was draped over the horse’s haunches like a rolled carpet. Upon reaching Violet, Ferdinand dismounted, and she hugged him.

The man also dismounted, carrying the child. “We’ll walk from here. We’re not far.” The boy clung to his father’s shirt. “I’m grateful to you. What’s your name?”

He answered almost distractedly as he adjusted the captive to closer to the saddle. “I am Ferdinand von Aegir.”

The man’s expression melted to stunned, “The Prime Minister?”

The boy mouthed a “woooow.”

Ferdinand nodded, giving them his full attention, “I was riding in the area when she found me.”

“Little lady, when you said you were getting help, you delivered.” Violet beamed. “Thank you, Prime Minister Aegir! It’s a great honor!”

“The honor is mine.”

“Is there any way I can repay this debt, I -.”

“There is no debt with rescuing. All that matters is all of you go home to your family.”

The man adjusted the child in his arms, who was staring straight forward as if ready to fall asleep. “We’d better take these kids home.”

Ferdinand lifted Violet upon the saddle. He remounted Cyprus and held Violet securely, who nestled herself in his arms.

For the first time, the boy spoke, “Thank you, Mister Aegir.”

“It is my duty to serve.” He said with a smile, before trotting back to Enbarr.

Returning home, When Ferdinand opened the door, he saw a low light from the fireplace. Hubert was likely home. And sure enough, he was sitting in the chair by the fire, staring at the door. His green eyes were venomous. “News always did travel fast with you.”

“Do you realize what you've done?”

“Let me guess. I allowed my arrogance to take over to make the moral choice and indirectly sent your work to the Flames.”

Hubert’s glare was like ice, and Ferdinand could not escape the chill. “You defied the orders of your emperor. You defied me.”

“I’m sorry, my love, but it wasn’t about defying you.” He sat before him, “I found Violet. She and two others were captured. We both know what will happen to them. I couldn’t stand by.”

Hubert stared into the fire, thinking.

“We can’t be allies with them.” Ferdinand pulled up the other chair to sit in front of them. Their feet touched alongside each other. “They took Flayn! They took Edelgard and her family!” Hubert paused, “Faerghas diplomats call our Empress ‘sliced meat’ because of what they did. And you want us to be in league with them? They’re nothing but butchers!” Ferdinand yelled as he slammed his fist on the chair arm. “THAT IS WHAT THEY DO!”

Slowly and completely unphased by Ferdinand’s outburst, Hubert returned to gazing upon his lover. He leaned back in the chair with an appreciative stare as he studied the way the fire made his red hair glow. “Your rescue has proven that they are weak, and they’ll become more dependent on us. We can use that as leverage to encourage the use of fewer people and to also -.”

“Fewer? Are you listening to yourself?! You are covering for them!”

“I am covering for you.”

“Why? I don't care what happens to me. You only want the others to continue to move freely?” His head sunk in his hands. Hubert reached out for them, covering them with his own. “I have to. Have you forgotten? You betrayed the empire once. Your punishment will be the worst possible if anyone finds out.” Ferdinand did not even move. He simply hung his head, feeling the warmth of Hubert’s hands. “The nobility has been removed, correct? ‘Because of their culture of cruel exploitation, that is what we said, correct? And yet here we are doing the same thing.”

“They never fought in a war. We are. We can't let Adrestia fall.”

“And it's what Edelgard wishes.”

“Yes.”

“And there’s nothing I could do to convince you, is there?”

“Is that true for you?”

“I suppose not.” With a heavy-hearted sigh, Ferdinand slowly stood up and replaced his brightly colored overcoat. “Hubert von Vestra, I am leaving.”

Hubert stared silently.

“There is no place for me here.”

“What do you mean?”

Ferdinand stood up, grabbing a satchel hanging on the wall. “I don’t have a home to go to. The Empire took it. They took the lives of my friends. My family. And I am left with nothing.” He began packing preserved food into the satchel. “All I have is this city, and I can no longer watch it be destroyed. Especially by the only family I have left.”

It fully dawned on Hubert what Ferdinand meant, “Ferdinand, you can’t.” Ferdinand looked for the canteen. “Am I nothing? All of this is nothing?”

“You are everything! My everything! But I am far from that for you!”

“Ferdinand, that’s not true.”

“Don't patronize me! You are my world, Hubert, but I will always be your third or your obstacle. I've had enough. I can’t live like that anymore.”

Hubert sat, stunned. His chest tightened as if struck by a hammer. “Where will you go? What will you do?”

“I don't know. Anywhere but here.”

“At least let us-.”

“I already had more than my share of your graces.”

Hubert stared silently, shocked to his core. Ferdinand let himself become lost in the expression he was always sure he would never see. Hubert reached out to touch Ferdinand’s cheek, “Ferdinand, my darling, I -- I had a feeling this was coming. You haven't been happy for a long time. I know I'm part of that. I’m sorry for treating you as second best. You never deserved that.”

“Hubie,” Ferdinand held his face with both hands, “I’m sorry. I know this is selfish, but I have to.”

Trembling hands held Ferdinand’s side, until he pulled himself completely away from him. “You didn't have to tell me. Why not just disappear from our bed at night?”

“That will not work on you.” Ferdinand answered. “Even if it did, you need to know that it wasn’t you. You do not deserve that pain.”

“You do realize that running away is foolish. I could easily stop you. Report you for treason.”

“Long ago, you called me a fool many times. As it turns out, you were right all along.” Ferdinand tenderly reached for his hand and kissed the palm. “Goodbye, Hubert. I love you.” 

Hubert took back his hand and began to unbutton his shirt, sliding out a small leather pouch tied closed with a leather string that hung about his neck. Pressing it into Ferdinand’s hands, he muttered, “There’s fake documentation in there for border crossing and six gold coins. You will need them.” On that, he sharply turned away. His face appeared cold, but his eyes betrayed the raging storm within. As Ferdinand draped on the pouch, following Hubert’s example of hiding it under his shirt, he noticed a tiny V embossed on the leather. Silently, Ferdinand walked away from him. 

As he began turning the latch of the front door, a gloved hand suddenly appeared alongside his to gently close the door while simultaneously an arm gently wrapped around his torso, holding him close against a warm body. Ferdinand froze as Hubert wrapped himself around him in a warm embrace, causing heavenly temptation to unfurl about and within him. “Don’t go, my Ferdinand.” Hubert’s bass voice sweetly whispered in his ear as familiar sensations danced down his back and skin, but it didn’t hide the many telltale cracks that betrayed his true emotions, “If you leave, you will become an enemy of the empire. I love you. I can’t have you as my enemy. Please, I beg of you, don’t go. Don’t go.”

Ferdinand closed his eyes tightly, but it wasn’t enough to stop the tears. He spun around in his arms, returned his hold, and kissed him. Both knew this might be their last kiss, so they poured all of their passion and love into each other. Hubert felt Ferdinand’s tears upon his own cheeks. Grasping hands held tight. Mouths drank. Tongues tasted and danced. Hearts memorized every second.

Ferdinand reluctantly parted, “Edelgard will want me dead.” he whispered as he stared into Hubert’s eyes, “She will send you to do it. I will see you again then, my love.” On that, he slowly stepped out of his embrace and walked through the door.  
All Hubert could do was stare as Ferdinand's footsteps slowly faded. Hubert ran to the swinging door and watched as Ferdinand trotted away on Cyprus, disappearing down the street. 

His practical mind insisted on reporting him. If he did so now, Ferdinand would be captured and receive a light sentence of house arrest for maybe a month. Yet his heart silenced everything with a forlorn ‘no’. Hubert closed the door, leaning against it. Collapsing to the floor, he covered his face with fisted hands.

When Ferdinand was in his life, every day felt like spring. Now he was returned to the eternal cold of winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I think the saddest moment in this chapter was that, by not reporting him, Hubert did choose Ferdinand over Edelgard, and Ferdinand may never know.”
> 
> Got input? Constructive Criticism (because "every battle, a chance to grow")? Feel free to leave a comment. And Kudos are welcome like peanut butter cups: Love 'em!  
> Most importantly, thank you so kindly for reading my work today.
> 
> Wanna message, post, or just hang out? Find me at Twitter @katsa5.


End file.
